Rose (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Rose. |superpowers = Transmogrify Big Chill Weed Whack |flavor text = Refuses to be nerfed.}} Rose is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Rose's signature superpower is , which transforms the zombie with the highest strength into a 1 /1 Goat. If there are 2 or more zombies with the highest strength, Rose can decide which zombie to transform into a Goat. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Transform a Zombie with the highest Attack into a . **'Other:' ***Transmogrify ***Big Chill ***Weed Whack *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 07: Everything's Coming Up Goats! **Zombie Mission 15: Stormin' the Castle **Zombie Mission 30: A Thorny Situation **Zombie Mission 35: The Power of the Rose Hero description Refuses to be nerfed. Strategies With Rose's cards outsmart the opponent which foils their plans, and protect other plants, while her cards generate more sun for more plants to be played at once, destroy any threats, and make Rose much more annoying to defeat. Use the freezing elements to your advantage by freezing any zombie that threatens any sun-producing plant. She is capable of weakening zombie fighters significantly or can possibly turn them into a sitting goat. Rose can get more sun faster and completely suppress the enemy with clever tactics like . Rose has one of the greatest flower synergy out of the entire cast. Her Solar classing obviously gives her access to most flowers, but the Smarty class also provides many useful flowers. Snowdrop can be a very useful bridge in between a freezing deck and a flower deck if one wants to do both of them, and Vanilla provides a good flower for the middle game, as most other flowers are either lacking attack power or are expensive. is an immensely powerful plant if protected, as it is also a flower. However, Rose focuses on tactics too much, and not much on direct offense or defense. Many of her plants have below average stats. If the opponent manages to outfox her, outlast her, or overwhelm her, she can get in a tight spot, and there is not much she can do. Against Always be one step ahead of her. It is wise to counter her tricks or she will take advantage of you, If she does then she will be controlling you and leading you away from victory. Make sure you overwhelm her. Her greatest weakness is if she wastes all her cards, that you can outlast her and outfox her. Gallery Trivia *Her signature superpower is a reference to her Goatify ability in Garden Warfare 2, as it can turn zombies into goats as well. **Rose gets herself turned into a goat at the end of the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" when she tries to turn Super Brainz into a goat the spell gets reflected by his mirror and transforms Rose herself into a goat. *Rose's castle appears in one of the mission's comics. *She shares her battle music with Chompzilla. *Rose, , and Nightcap are the only plant heroes that do not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **Rose could be the hero form of Briar Rose. However, this is not confirmed yet. *In the final level of Stormin' the Castle, Rose has the ability to use Sunburn, though it is supposed to be Solar Flare's signature superpower. This may be a bug. *Her description is a reference to nerfing, a common term in online multiplayer games, in which a character is made weaker than they previously were in a patch or update due to them having too much power in the game. **In particular, Rose used to be incredibly powerful in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, calling for many fans to say she needed to be nerfed. This description seems to reference this. **Ironically, she was later nerfed in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC update. *She is the only plant hero to not wear a L.E.A.F. symbol. *Unlike her appearance in Garden Warfare 2, her eye color is green as opposed to being black. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes